Lisa Simpson misbehaves at the apple store / grounded
Inspired by Bart misbehaves at the apple store and Bart gets grounded Lisa Simpson was on a train and she had got an iPad Air. Lisa: This iPad is awesome, I can easily talk on Face Time, download Cool Apps, and more. Well, wouldn't that be awesome? Diesel Busters had got an iPad. Diesel Busters: He says you don't have an iPad. Lisa: What? Diesel Busters: He says you just glued a piece of glass to an iPad cover and you're faking it. Woman: Let me see your iPad, Lisa. Then the woman looked at Lisa's iPad, and she was shocked. Then she started teasing about Lisa. Woman: Hey everyone, Lisa just glued the glass to the iPad cover and she's faking it. Diesel Busters, Paul and two women laughed at Lisa. Lisa was furious. Lisa: (Kidaroo voice) Fine! I'm going to get a new iPad at the Apple Store, no matter what! Diesel Busters: As if? The Lisa went home, and he went to see her dad Homer. Homer: How was your day? And why are you mad? Lisa: (Kidaroo voice) All my friends make fun of me because my iPad is fake. So I don't have a real iPad. So, why don't you go f*** yourself! Homer was annoyed at Lisa. Homer: Lisa, no foul language! Fine, we will go to the Apple Store. Besides, you already have an iPad Mini 2 and a Samsung Galaxy Tablet! But fine, if you get an iPad Air more than both, I'll get one. So Lisa and her dad went to the Apple Store, and Lisa was excited. Homer: Okay, what would you like, Lisa? Lisa: I want that iPad Air. It has retina display, over 300,000 apps, also comes with a keyboard. There on the left. Homer: Lisa, I don't have enough enough for that iPad Air. But, I'll get you an iPad Mini. It's $299.00 for the right place, and it's the right amount of money I had. Lisa was furious. Lisa: (Kidaroo voice) No way, dad! I want what I want! So give the iPad Air to me, now! Then Muron and Rebecca came. Homer: Lisa stop acting like a spoiled brat! Either you can have the iPad Mini, or you can have nothing at all! Everyone's watching at us! Lisa: (Kidaroo voice) Oh! I have a better idea! Why don't you go to the store, and buy some condoms? Because we should at least be safe with me if you are gonna f*** me. Then Lisa pulled down her knickers and exposed her butt to her dad as if she was on a roll. Lisa: (Kidaroo voice) Go ahead dad! F*** me! F*** me! Go ahead, dad! F*** me! F*** me here at the Apple Store! Then Lisa put her knickers back up. Lisa: (Kidaroo voice) So, you don't want to f*** me! Alright then! I will throw a mental breakdown if you f*** me! Rebecca: This is a serious time to get the heck outta here, right? Muron: Right, Rebecca! I think we should get outta here! Muron and Rebecca fled, and Lisa began to go on a rampage to attack the Apple Store. Lisa: Time to terrorize the Apple Store! (knocking the MacBook shelf down) Get outta here, dumb MacBooks! Take the stupid iPad Mini away from my face! (throwing the iPad Mini) Stupid iPad Mini! (knocking the aisles) Clear off those aisles! Eat my shorts! Time to burn the Apple Store in heck! Lisa started the burn the entire store in heck, setting in on fire. Lisa: Yeah, yeah! Burn in heck! Apple store! iPad Mini Eat Shorts! Homer was furious at Lisa, throwing a fit. Homer: (scary voice) Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, how dare you cause a mental breakdown? That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded when we get home! Then Homer drove Lisa home in disgrace. (scary Sound FX) Lisa was crying. Lisa: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Homer: Stop crying Lisa! If you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything! Lisa: But, I wish I was sorry. Homer: You made me look like some child molester in front of those people! Lisa: I wasn't trying to get you in trouble. Homer: Then why did you go outside to a Police Officer and say 'Help! Help! My dad is trying to f*** me!'? Lisa: Oh! I get it! The F-word is inappropriate! But I shouldn't say around other people, I'm sorry! Homer: If you're really sorry, then you'll understand that you're not getting anything! You just cause a mental breakdown, there's fire around, now it's too late to get the iPad! Lisa: Now that doesn't really have a magical sense, dad! Cuz I'm already punished by not getting the iPad Air. Dad, can we just go back to get the iPad Mini instead? Homer: No! You've just have your chance! Now you don't because you're not getting anything! Lisa: Can we at least pull over here to get some dinner? Because I like to be wine & dined after I get f*****! At GNN Needlemouse News, Monsoon Stick Girl had an announcement. Monsoon Stick Girl: Good afternoon, I'm Monsoon Stick Girl, and welcome to GNN Needlemouse News at six. And here what's breaking news this hour. Today's story is about Lisa Simpson who throws a mental breakdown at the Apple Store because she didn't get what he wanted. We'll take you there with Velocity the Stick Girl. V, Vel, are you there? Can you hear me? Then her friend Velocity the Stick Girl was present outside the wrecked Apple Store and he explained to Monsoon. Velocity: Yes, Monsoon. I hear you loud and clear. Anyways, I'm outside at the Apple Store, some major incident has happened, Lisa Simpson didn't get what she wanted, as a result, she destroyed the entire Apple Store by throwing a mental breakdown because of her. Then Velocity went inside the Apple Store. Velocity: As you can see, the entire Apple Store has been destroyed. All of the aisles have been ripped apart, and the counter has been destroyed, and all the laptops, computers, tablets, MP3 players, and phones made by Apple have been dismantled. And with me to report is the clerk of the Apple Store. Then the clerk named Duncan came, feeling upset. Velocity: Sir, could you please tell me and everyone on GNN Needlemouse News about what happened? Duncan: Yes, Velocity. Thanks for asking. Well, Lisa is throwing a tantrum because she doesn't get what she wanted by her dad. So she tried to throw a mental breakdown. There are no tablets, phones, MP3 or MP4 players, laptops and computers are made by Apple to sell from other people. Also, she pulled down her knickers to her dad and says.... (Kidaroo voice) 'Go ahead, dad! Eff me! Eff me! Eff me right here at the Apple Store! Do you want to eff me so bad? Just say so!'. Velocity: Well, thanks for the complement, Duncan the Clerk. Then Velocity was outside the Apple Store to interview Muron and Rebecca. Velocity: I'm outside with some two guests Muron and Rebecca, they are going to tell us the information about what happened. Stay tuned after this commercial break. After the commercial break, Velocity continued to interview Muron and Rebecca. Velocity: OK, I'm back outside the Apple Store with two guests. Muron, Rebecca, can you tell us what happened? Rebecca: Well, me and Muron went to the Apple Store to buy a MacBook Pro, then I've seen Lisa pulls down her knickers and said the F-word, and throws a mental breakdown at her dad. Muron: It's embarrassing how Lisa says inappropriate stuff to other people. Then we tried to go out quickly! Rebecca: She should be grounded by her dad for saying inappropriate stuff! Velocity: Thanks for sharing, Muron and Rebecca. I hope that you're safe, and now return to Monsoon the Stick Girl at the GNN Needlemouse News Studio. At the GNN Needlemouse News Studio. Monsoon was interviewing Lisa and Homer. Homer was having a fit. Monsoon: Thanks, Vel, I am joining the GNN Needlemouse News Studio by some visitors. Lisa and her dad, do you have anything to say? Homer: Yes, my daughter Lisa didn't get what she wanted. Because of this, she asked me that Lisa forces me to eff her so bad. Then she tried to throw a mental breakdown, this is so crazy! Lisa: But dad, it's my own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Homer: Shut up, Lisa! You've destroyed the entire Apple Store and pulled down your knickers, and tried to f*** you, none of this will ever happen. Lisa: I told my dad that I'm really really really really really sorry, I even asked that we can go back to the Apple Store to get the iPad Mini instead. But no, I'm grounded, grounded. Monsoon: As you can see, Lisa is, and her dad is making fun of, and Lisa is sad because she didn't get what she wanted. Homer: Do not worry, madam. When we get home, Lisa is going to be grounded grounded grounded as well. She won't go to Chuck E Cheese's, she will not get an iPhone 6 when it comes out, she won't get a Wii U, neither 3DS or 2DS, she would get coal for Christmas, she will go to summer school, and furthermore, she will be wearing nappies for the rest of her natural-born life. Let's go, Lisa. Then Lisa and her dad walked off, and Lisa was crying. Lisa: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Monsoon went back to announcing. Monsoon: Well, that's for us for this GNN Needlemouse News, I'm Monsoon the Stick Girl, goodnight. Back at the Simpsons' House. Marge and Bart Simpson were very annoyed at Lisa. Marge: What? I can't believe that you pulled down your knickers and said. Then Marge pulled down her knickers and exposed her butt to show her daughter Lisa. Marge: (Kidaroo voice) 'Do you want to eff me? Just say so! Cuz you can eff me! Eff me! Eff me right there at the Apple Store!''. Then Marge pulled her knickers up and continued scolding her daughter. . Marge: And threw a mental breakdown there! Why did you do that? Huh! You know it's disrespectful! Lisa: I told dad I wanted to get that iPad Air. But no, he forces me buy the iPad Mini instead. Bart: You know you should be ashamed by your parents. I'm not taking you anywhere, plus, no pizza for you, no Mario Kart Wii, no Xbox one, no Playstation 4, no vacations, and so on! Marge: I agree with your brother, now go upstairs to your room now! Lisa went to her room, crying. Lisa: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so unfair! Marge: You know what's unfair! Throwing the iPad Minis at the Apple Store, that's why! At Muron's parents' House. Muron's mum: Thank you, Muron and Rebecca, for letting us know about Lisa. She's a bad bad girl that she's throwing a mental breakdown at the Apple Store, and fire in there. Muron's dad: Muron, you're ungrounded for infinity, and as for you Rebecca, I like your new style. I'll reward you two million dollars. Muron: Woo hoo! We finally got money. Thank you so much! I hope Lisa is a bad bad girl. But not me, I'm always good! Rebecca: Indeed, Muron. I hope she's grounded grounded grounded for infinity. So Muron, where do we go when we have money? Muron: I say, I think we can go to the aquarium to see my friends from the underwater tank. Rebecca: Good idea, c'mon, Muron, let's go! Then Muron and Rebecca went to the aquarium. CAST Wiseguy as Homer Simpson Kate as Marge Simpson and Kate David as Bart Simpson Ivy as Lisa Simpson Steven as Diesel Busters and Muron's dad. Kate as Woman Amy as Rebecca Young Guy as Muron Scary voice as Homer's angry voice Princess of Monsoon Stick Girl Salli as Velocity the Stick Girl Duncan as Duncan the Clerk Catherine as Muron's mum Can you create that video in Stick Figure version on Youtube, please?